


It's Magical

by tigragrece



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Controlling the Weather, Friends to Lovers, Kid fics, M/M, Magical Realism, Mention of Doctor Who, Not Beta Read, Not NHL Hockey Players, Songfic, Teleportation of objets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 17:26:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: Geno and his little girl have a new neighbor who is Sid, they begun to be friends little by little specially since he kind to his little girl and also do wonderful candies.But what they didn't know is that Sid was a little magician.





	It's Magical

**Author's Note:**

> It's was inspired by some other fics about the subjects.
> 
> It's maybe one of my longest work... One that i wanted to post since a long time but had difficulties for a while, because it's was at first one work for one of my exam of creative writing.
> 
> The work was not read by a beta and English is not my native language. And was just corrected by Grammarly
> 
> Song is It's Magical by Ruslana : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mOOR5u50e90
> 
> Edit : This story was in anonymous since à long time and I decide now to put it under my name.

**Sun kisses sky**  
**Flame burns the rain**  
**Winds lift me up higher**  
**So I can fly away**  
**I am the only one without someone**

It’s been some days since the sky was weird, Geno is used to this since he come back at Pittsburgh, he still feel a little weird about this city because this city would have been wonderful for his career if his knee and Russian laws were the best….  
So at the end of his career he pass diploma for do teach about Russian History

He feel lonely because he still doesn’t have found the one who could be great for him and accept the fact that he have a girl that he have adopted for give her one future. He would do anything for her.

He has wake up one day, and saw one beautiful sun in the middle of October month it’s was like if it’s was summer then he saw that the home near him have brought, he saw one guy who was really beautiful.  
He had to present himself for tell him welcome. 

Then while he was thinking at stuff someone knock and the door and it's was the guy.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hi"

"Sorry to brother you, I'm new in the neighborhood I'm Sid and I'm sorry if maybe today you will see some many boxes"  
  
"It's okay I don't mind, nice to meet you I'm Geno"  
  
"And also sorry if one day you find my cat in your garden"  
  
"Maybe your cat can be friend with my cat"  
  
Sid was smiling, and he said "Maybe when I finish unpacking I can invite you to my home for telling you thanks"  
  
"If that okay to deal also with children?"  
  
"No problem with me"  
  
"Maybe we will see each other again soon"  
  
"Yeah, thank for telling me"  
  
"I try to be polite, goodbye"  
  
When he has left Geno was smiling, he was really handsome, charming and very nice.

The weather was with the sun without cloud.  
  
He tells his little girl that they have a new neighbor and that maybe sometimes she will see a cat and they will be invited to his home.  
  
Little by little life continue for Geno and Maria then Geno has seen Sid again in the city, he had open one store of candies.  
He wanted to meet him again so he said to himself maybe today we can do one cheat day about candies and give it try.  
  
"Maria wants to eat candy?"  
  
"Yes daddy why not?"  
  
"Let's try this one"  
  
They enter in the shop and looked at every candy who looked so amazing then Sid saw Geno  
  
"Oh hi"  
  
"Hello Sid, so you sell candies?"  
  
"I make them actually they are all my creations"

Sid saw the daughter and he was smiling, he loved kids, everyone has told him that when he was near to children they were happy and never sad.  
  
"Hello little girl, want to try some candies?"  
  
"Yes but I don't know what to choose they look all so yummy"  
  
Sid began to think then he tells "Take everyone who likes and try it"  
  
Geno was a little embarrassed "How much I can pay you?"  
  
"It's okay don't worry about that, my shop close soon and need review about this new one so it's great. And you are my neighbor so it's okay"  
  
Maria eats some and says "They are so amazing, I'm so happy. I wish I could eat all of them now"  
  
"not now Maria or you will be sick," says Geno because he doesn’t want that his children are sick because too much sugar but he can’t be too mean since she has been wonderful and it’s his little girl and like to spoil her.  
  
"I give you one bag for all of them,"  say Sid still smiling  
  
"Thank you so much"  
  
Sid tell him "Are you free tomorrow night since I have told you to come to my house?"  
  
"Yes, of course, no problem"  
  
"That great"  
  
He tries the candies and he totally loves them. Sid was so intriguing for Geno. He had butterfly when he talked to him.  
  
Geno has stolen some of the candies for work the next day for during his break between two classes. He was totally loving them.  
He was thinking that if maybe one day they could be more than friends (he really wanted that, he couldn't stop thinking about him). But it’s thought was not totally the best since he doesn’t arrive to know if Sid could like him if he is interested by guys.  
  
Maria was a little upset when she saw that her daddy has stolen some candies "Dad!"  
  
"I have stolen them so you can't have issue with your teeth"  
  
"You love them too"  
  
"Yeah they are really good" 

They arrive at Sid where he greets them, they talk about lots of stuff Sid make them taste dinner.  
His home was really nice and the home looking bigger in inside than outside.  
  
"it's like the Tardis," says Maria  
  
"I'm kinda one big fan of Doctor Who"  
  
"it's one great show, we like to see it with dad"  
  
"Who is your favorite doctor?"  
  
"I don't have favorite"  
  
"Do you have watched K9?"  
  
"Not yet..."  
  
Sid leave quickly and come back with one box set  
  
"Here, you can watch them, you can give me back  when you finish or you could keep it, I don't mind"  
  
"No, I can't accept..."  
  
"Don't worry" and kiss her forehead  
  
She hugs him  
  
"Thank you, Sid"  
  
"You're welcome"  
  
"Or what we could do is to watch together?"  
  
"If your papa don't mind"  
  
"Say yes daddy?"  
  
"Okay"  
  
They have dinner while watching K9  
  
When they leave after some episode Maria is asleep and Geno carry her and tell Sid "Thank you so much for all of this, I don't know how I can repay you or whatever"  
  
"Just come back when you want, it's good to have friend"  
  
"Okay, we are friend," says Geno while smiling  
  
They continue like for many weeks, Geno couldn't stop staring at him and pining about him, that he decide to invite him at his home, for change à little since since Sid is here. They eat always together every week but at his home because he have some candy to try.  
He arrives with more candy and also flowers for Maria  
  
"They are flowers of my garden"  
  
"They are so beautiful"  
  
"Anything for one beautiful little girl and his awesome dad"  
  
Geno was blushing and the flowers were nice especially for time of the year.  
  
What they didn't know is that Sid could do a little magic about his flowers.  
And some other stuff like move stuff and transform stuff, he has transformed one part of his garden as one rink for skate since he couldn't do hockey anymore because of his magic. And he could control the weather.  
  
They had dinner and he brings his boxset of Sarah Jane Adventures.  
Maria tell "You are really a big fan of the whole Doctor Who"  
  
"Yeah I love all the history and it's fun"  
  
They eat this night Russian dish Geno tell Sid "Recipe from my family, I'm not from here and I kinda wanted to show some cooking"  
  
"Oh that great, I'm also not American I'm Canadian who needed to leave the country to start a new life"  
  
"I understand, we are from Russia I'm the only one with Maria, we moved out here because I had a proposition about teaching here and it's also a new start here"  
  
When they watch episodes Geno is really close of Sid and put his arm near him, Sid is kinda happy to be with Geno and Maria it makes him normal and he began to dream about having a normal life and maybe one family.  
  
One week Sid began to have flu and unfortunately, his magic couldn’t help him at all, but his head makes rain for comfort him.

Geno didn’t see him at all even for his mail and his shop was closed.  
He saw his cat with their cat, it’s was so weird…  Because his cat was always near Geno like for telling something.  
He decides to go see him, one day where he doesn’t have class and that Maria is with friends, and have sleepover.

When Sid open the door he saw that he was sick, and he was glad to have brought some lunch and soup.

“Sorry Geno, I think this week we are not gonna have our night all three together”

“It’s okay, I was worried since I didn't see you at all… “

“I have the flu and kinda feel sad and horrible, I hate to be sick” Sid was grumpy when he was sick.

“I have brought you soup and maybe I could search you some other médecine, I have nothing to do, Maria have one sleepover at friends “

“Maybe you have other stuff to do, so don’t worry maybe I will be fine soon.. “

Geno didn’t have plan to do he just wanted to be with Sid since they know each other he only think of him and at the fact that he wants to be with him.

“I don’t mind we are friends, so eat this and after you tell me what I can buy? “

“Deal”

It’s stopped raining a little when Geno was with Sid and when he had left for the shop too when he game back it’s was back to rain.

“Weather is so weird this week, rain then stop then thunder”

“Yeah it happens, I kinda like rain, it’s can be comforting,” say, Sid, while looking at the rain

Geno has brought some food for making him dish for other days for when he will be better, and some médecine that Sid has taken but the médecine make his head a little weird and his magic too…  
It’s was raining hard and was so tired.

“Maybe I should see if my jacket can take really rain”says, Geno, while thinking

“Or maybe you could sleep here I have some room available”

“You sure? “

“Come on, I will not tell you to go outside with this rain “

“or if I’m sick, you will take care of me” say Geno who was joking.

Sid was red because he would totally take care of him, maybe comfort him and heal him with his magic but only only a little.

“Thanks for the offer for tonight”

“You’re welcome “

They decided to watch a little TV and then Sid sleep next to Geno, Geno wake up Sid so he can sleep in his bed

When they are in his bed, he have helped him to go at his bedroom because he was so tired and weak.

Sid has told Geno “I’m glad you are here and that you are my friend, I really like you”

Then Sid sleep with his arms wrapped with Geno, Geno doesn’t want to move and wake up Sid and he was just so surprised at what he said, he kisses his forehead.

“I like you too”

And Geno sleeps in the same bed as Sid.

The next day Sid feel a little better and he saw Geno in his bed and he reminded the fact that he told him he liked Geno, make him happy he hoped it’s wasn’t a dream about the kiss and the other confession.  
It makes his head happy and it’s started snowing.

“I like snow” say Geno when they have lunch later

“I just hope the road are okay for search Maria “ he said after

“You can take my car if you want, and maybe after you can go back both of you we can watch TV or go at my rink in the garden.” say Sid naturally

“You have one rink? “ ask Geno who was just so surprised

“Yes” he was really smiling

“You are just incredible and full of surprise” Geno kiss him

Sid return his kiss, it’s was their first kiss. The moment where their friendship could change.

“I love you, Sid I have a crush on you since you have arrived” say Geno

Sid was blushing “I love you too, I was glad as be friend with you but since a while I guess I wanted maybe more, but didn’t know how you react since you have a family”

“Maria like you a lot, she was sad to not see you all the week”

“I was happy when I saw you this morning with me because it’s was one big dream of me, i thought i have dreamed when i saw you in my bed and you have tell me that you liked me”

“No It’s wasn’t a dream I really like you”

“Me too, now I just want to be with you , i feel better when I’m with you”

“Maybe it’s can happen more if Maria have other sleepover or you can sleep in my home…”

“Or both of you sleep here? “

“You have a child room ?”

“Yeah, there a lot you don’t know about me, and I needed many room for my family when they come visit me specially my sister”

“Like Maria say it’s look bigger in the inside than outside”

They were laughing and Geno kiss Sid

“I’m gonna search Maria and we come back… “

“You should maybe try to pack some clothes, we could have a week end at my home… Or It’s too fast”

“Every week you came to my house I wanted to say that you could rest here with me”

“Geno… “

“I love you Sid, I will be back “

During the leave of Geno, Sid do his magic for the room of Maria sometimes his magic was practical.  
He even brings skate and multiples sizes.  
He knew he had to tell Geno about his ability before they do more…  
He was stressed and the weather begun cloudy but stopped when Maria and Geno arrived and that she run and hug Sid and tell him

“I’m glad that my dad and you are friends, he needed a friend he don’t feel sad anymore with you, he is smiling “

Sid was so blushing and décide to tell her “Want to go skating? “

“Yeah and maybe I could show some figure”

“You do figure skating? “

“I do figure skating and hockey “

Sid was smiling and Geno too.

They spend a good part at the rink, Maria was so happy

“Maria would like maybe to be one hockey player or figure skating. “

“That great, I would say hockey since it’s best sport”

“Did you play? “

“Yeah for a long time but had to stop… “

“Same”

They decided to play hockey a little

Maria had so much energy that she have take a nap during the afternoon

“What Maria didn’t tell is that I don’t feel sad anymore because you are with me now… before it’s was complicated for one single dad to find someone specially a guy who would accept this… We have leaved Russia because some law are here and that it’s complicated for me to live here… I was playing hockey but someone have discover that I was gay and do thing so I leave the team and it’s was time that i retire because of my knee, Maria doesn’t know about all of this because it's would make her sad… we have leaved, living a little in London for some time until I have my diploma for teach and then we decided to come here… “

Sid hugged Geno and tell him “Everything is okay now, you are safe here… “

“Thank you Sid “

“You’re welcome” and they kiss

At this moment Maria wake up and she is just so happy to see them kissing.

“Does that mean that you have a boyfriend daddy? “

“Yes, sweetheart”

She was thinking “Can I call Sid? Daddy too? “

“If he want too “

“Yes that okay”

“I’m just happy, papa because you deserve to be happy and I saw how you were when you are near Sid”

For Dinner they have pizza and Sid ask Maria

“Do you like Disney movies too? “

“Yes à lot why ? “

“Which movie do you want to watch tonight?

“I want to watch Lion King”

“Okay deal”

“Do you like Tangled, Frozen, and Nemo?

“They are my favorite I love Tangled that why I want to have long hair like her and daddy help me to brush it”

When Maria was talking about all the things she like, Sid used his magic in his head to finish the bedroom.  
They watch movies the three of them, they were cuddling.  
  
At the moment of sleeping, Geno tells her that she needs to go to sleep.

“Come with me Maria, I will show you your room”

“My room? “

“Yes, if your dad and you come often here you should have your room”

When she open the bedroom she saw everything she like and she is crying

“How did you know all of this? “

“Just intution”

Maria is just so surprised that she kiss the cheek of Sid and tell him “I don’t want to leave this room or this home”

They said goodnight to her and when they were at the bed of Sid, Geno tell Sid “I don’t know how to say thank you for all of this, for making my daughter happy, for have this room… “

“Geno before we do anything else I would like to admit something… I would understand if you think I’m crazy or you don’t want me anymore… “

“Sid I have told you I love you and since many month”

“I’m kinda doing Magic, I can make arrive many object or move some object, have wonderful flowers in the winter, have a rink like I have, and sometimes weather… “

“So the boxset, all the movies, flowers and all the room is because of… “

“My magic I really wanted to be friend with you”

“Even if you weren’t magic I would like you, I have fall in love because of you not just all the gesture and I admit I fall in love with your candies. Don’t tell me you have out magic in candy? “

“No that it’s all me… I Had to stop hockey when I was younger because I could make move the Puck and I didn’t want issue… “

Geno have kissed Sid and tell him

“I really love you”

“Me too"

6 months later, Geno was living at Sid, Maria was happy to have two dad.  When Geno couldn't take Maria at school it’s was Sid who searched for her.  
Geno told Maria about Sid and she said that it’s was just awesome, Maria was fascinated by this and sometimes when she was happy some flowers happen to be in the arms of Maria or her bedroom have changed.  
Sid was still selling candy and he would propose to Geno soon with one ring in one bag that he will bring to him for when they eat together when he will be with Geno for check up the hockey training of the high school.  
He accepts the proposal, and it’s was snowing in May

“You make me happy Geno”

“You make me happy too Sid, you are incredible”

“It’s just magical"

**Love is unbreakable, strong and unshakable**  
**Love has a pure vibration, it’s magical**  
**Love is unbreakable, strong and unshakable**  
**Love has a pure vibration, it’s magical**


End file.
